


The Price of Silence

by karmicpunishment



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Secrets, Theobald Gumbar centric, a look into the mind of our lord commander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment
Summary: Theo muses on the past, the present, secrets, trust and a choice.(or a look into Sir Theobald Gumbars mind during episode 17)
Relationships: Annabelle Cheddar/Saccharina Frostwhip, Gooey/Theobald Gumbar, Saccharina Frostwhip/Gooey/Theobald Gumbar, The Rocks Family, Theobald Gumbar & Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks, Theobald Gumbar & Lazuli Rocks, Theobald Gumbar & Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker
Kudos: 6





	The Price of Silence

Secrets. Theo was familiar with secrets. Murmurs from Lazuli as she gazed through time. Hushed conversations turning into arguments forced through clenched teeth as Caramelinda and Amathar stumbled through the roles they were never meant to play. A king and his wife, a fate neither expected. Giggling whispers from the twins as they talked and grew and learned and lived (and died) as he stood guard unchanging as the years went by. Seeing magic from the Chancellor that strayed from the light of the bulb with a scent that coated his tongue. Gazing on the horrors of war he would never share, no matter the pleas from his princesses mouth. Heard plans from meetings and rumors whispered from his mens mouths as they guarded the halls and all the while he stood still and strong like the shield he has wielded for so many years.

So yes, Theo was familiar with secrets. But more so, Theo was familiar with silence. A guard with loose lips is of no use to anyone but those they protect against. Theo learned to keep secrets young, face still chubby with youth, eyes clear of the things he would grow up to see. Learned not to speak of things he heard and the things he learned unless sure of the ears open around him. Learned to trust but never blindly, love but never openly, care but never act too softly. Over the years he softened towards a few. Toby, Liam and the Rocks family wore him down. Toby’s resilient and loyal stance, always by his side (until he wasn’t). Liams anxious nature, such a warped reflection of him years ago. Jet and Ruby/Ruby and Jet, a pair, each a part of one whole, (now broken forever), who could open his mouth and bring out the truth with a look and pout from the first day he held them so very long ago. King Amathar, so bold and open and freely giving with everything he had, who put his faith and his life in Theo’s hands. Lapin (their true protector) who so easily goaded him into fights and turns spitting barbs that were never quite meant with the malice the words implied.

But time moves forward and it spares no pity for the people who can only wade throughout its relentless waves. All someone can do is try to move with it, and change like the rocks that are smoothed by the raging waters. People came (Saccharina/Gooey/Cumulous) and went (Lapin/Toby/Jet-oh g-d Jet-/And far too many others) and the way the ones who remain must shift with the tides. Ruby and Amathar, never far from one another, hands curled around a locket and a sword. A shadow changed and a knife in the back. Liam, a dangerous thing at only 18, with war in his eyes and grief in his heart. Caramelinda, a widow in all but name, losing her daughter and her titles and any stability her life had ever had. And the new, Cumulous- someone so similar to himself that he couldn’t help but feel connected to him. Gooey, a strong presence unwilling to bend to the will of anyone but her chosen queen. And Saccharina- wonderful, strong, hurt, hungry- so powerful and strange to him. She had the presence of a queen even without the crown, and though she had the eyes of her mother who he had never met, something in them brought him back to hours spent in a laboratory, and stern but sweet words asking, but never begging, him to think for himself. And he loves them. Connections forged in magic. In the weight of an oath to serve. In the desperate craving to belong to a family who will never let you in their ranks.

And now he stands on the precipice. A cliff side. A knife edge. A choice. The truth or an oath? The honest or the omiters?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is haha  
> I wrote this at 1 am after not writing anything for months so kudos to a coc for inspiring me.  
> Also thanks to the Morons4Murph server for encouraging me and giving a place to ramble about d20 :-)


End file.
